There are occasions in maintenance and repair operations when it is necessary to transfer or transport various items from one location to another (e.g, from the floor to a workbench or work station, or vice-versa). Sometimes it is also necessary to transport a workpiece or item from a large machine or apparatus to a work station(or vice-versa).
Conventional lift tables typically are limited in the range of vertical lift which they can provide. For example, a lift table may be able to raise items from ground level to workbench level, but the table would not be able to transfer items from ground level to a position above the height of the mast of the apparatus.
Also, a conventional lift table which involves a scissors mechanism for raising a table is inherently limited in how low the table can be positioned. Therefore, a lift table using a scissors-type mechanism is not readily able to lift items that are at or near the level of the floor.
There has not heretofore been provided a lift table which has the numerous advantages and features provided by the present invention.